1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fishing pole, and more particularly to a fishing pole with an adjustable length.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional fishing pole includes an outer tubular member 1, an inner rod member 2, and a plug 3 fixed to one end of the outer tubular member 1. The inner rod member 2 has one end inserted into the plug 3, and the other end extending out of the outer tubular member 1. A positioning ring 201 is provided on an outer surface of the inner rod member 2 for positioning the inner rod member 2 within the outer tubular member 1. Although the inner rod member 2 can be positioned within the outer tubular member 1, the inner rod member 2 and the outer tubular member 1 are not adjustable relative to each other, so that the length of the conventional fishing pole is fixed, and cannot be adjusted according to user requirements.